Heaven's Tears
by Nightmaric
Summary: [AU, slightly OOC] She's there again, under the rain. Be it a drizzle, a passing shower, a downpour or a storm, she'll be there at the same spot, face up towards the sky as heaven's tears fell. [Syaoran x Sakura]


**Author's Note** – Now, this story is entirely random. The idea of the plot had been in my head for quite awhile but I never got down to writing it down. Yes, it is Sakura who is the girl under the rain. The descriptions I've stated should identify her well enough. She does have rather rare features after all. Well, I've told what was needed to be told. Now, on with the story, and enjoy!

* * *

**_Summary_** – When he first saw her under the rain, the first emotion he felt was curiosity. As he continued to watch her, he felt sparks of emotions he never knew he had. He always feared that once he approaches her, she would vanish completely without a trace, and thus continued watching her from afar. But it was time to overcome that fear, and face his new emotions and the subject who made him feel at all. 

_**Story Guide**_  
- _Thoughts_  
- "Speech"  
- **_+Point of View+_**

* * *

_**+Syaoran's POV+**_

She's there again.

The image of her under the rain provokes a deep melancholy that I am somehow able to feel. It was so peculiar, because I didn't even know her. Not truly anyway.

All I knew is that every time rain falls, be it a drizzle, a passing shower, a downpour or a storm, she'll be there, that very same spot, face facing up towards the heavens and its tears.

I often wondered why she would do such a thing, risking her health. Then I'd wonder; does she do so to hide her tears? Perhaps she does so in hopes of the rain washing away her troubles. Some people did what she does because of those particular reasons.

* * *

I remember the first time I saw her. 

I was running towards home from school. The downpour was sudden and unexpected, but now that I think of it, it could've been the irony of fate that allowed me to meet her.

She was there, that same spot in the middle of Penguin Park where the area is a vast open space with a grassy terrain.

Her eyes were closed, taking away my privilege of seeing their colour. She invoked in me a curiosity I never knew I had. I was one to shun people away, with the exception of my two cousins whom I think are annoying yet dependable people, and my family.

Her auburn hair was only shoulder length, and they plastered against her neck and scalp.

Strange, how I had thought that she was the most beautiful creature I had ever chanced upon.

Her clothes were simple but it enhanced her elegance. She wore a plain dress that was a fading red in colour. And like her hair, it plastered to her body due to the rain, clinging to the gentle curves of her body. I think my face had flushed when I thought about it.

Sighting upon her made me forget about everything else. It made me forget the rain pouring heavily, forget about the requirements I had to meet to be future leader of my clan, forget that rest of the world even existed.

Even so, I didn't approach her. The fear of ruining the picture of her that seemed so perfect and had yet seemed so depressing and alone never left me even till today. Perhaps part of that fear is also the fear that she was only a dream, a figment that my imagination had conjured up because I could never seem to find a companion that I wouldn't detest outside my family.

The rain was ending. I had lost track of time, forgot about it even, so I never knew how long I had been standing under the rain with her, watching her from afar, yet close enough to speak to her without shouting.

When the rain ended entirely, I could feel rays of sunlight breaking through the clouds that were fading away. The sunlight hit upon the strange girl's body, and I swore I saw an angel, a goddess. It was then her eyes finally opened, and revealed shocking emeralds when she turned her face calmly towards my direction as though she had known I had always been there.

I was embarrassed for being caught, and with a stare that I had assumed to be wistful for some reason.

And so, I ran away.

But I had vowed to come here everyday, rain or not, just to see if she would be there.

* * *

It's a heavy downpour today. Fortunately, there isn't any lightning. 

She just stood there in the same position as always, this time in a forest green dress, as did I as I watched her. I didn't know at first, why I would even bother to watch her. Before, I thought it was plain curiosity. It was something new, and I tried to satisfy it. But instead it grew, and suddenly I wanted to know every single thing about her. It was rather strange, because I think I might have even fallen in love with her unwittingly.

Yes. I think I truly do love her. She made me feel emotions I never knew I had. Even though I don't know her in real, there's a prickling feeling in my soul telling me that I do.

I decided the last rain fall that it would be the next that I would finally approach her and find out who she is and why she always stood under heaven's tears. The next from last rain fall was today.

But the fear I had was still there. It made me stand rooted to my own spot. Time was forgotten once again, and the world around the both of us fell away once more. I just stared on with a wistful gaze, wishing my fear would just disappear. But that was not possible. It would only go away when I overcome it.

Just then, I felt the rain let up a bit, and I knew that it meant that the rain was beginning to mellow down. Soon, the downpour would be over and I would have to wait till the next rain fall to see her again and to question her.

No. Not this time. I want to know her now. Every single thing about her. I want to memorize every feature, every detail until even as I wish to forget about her, I would be unable to.

Thus, I took my first step towards her, cautiously in fear that she would suddenly open her eyes and run away. If she knew about my approach, she didn't react at all, remaining in her position.

I continued forward, remaining vigilant. She still did not react. And if the rain hadn't blurred my vision so, I would have been certain that I saw her lips curve up slightly into a smile for the first time ever since I've been coming during rain falls to watch her.

Finally, I was only a step away from her. Excitement and anxiety rushed through my veins as I cleared my throat softly. Drawing a deep breath, I did what I hadn't been able to done before. I spoke to her. "Hey."

It was a rather pathetic attempt, but she didn't seem to mind or anything. Instead, she turned her head away from the sky and opened her eyes to reveal her emeralds to me once more.

I was close enough to see the smile on her face. It made her breathtakingly beautiful, even as the rain fall on her face and slid off her smooth skin as though they were her tears instead. "Hello.

I must've been shocked that she had actually replied, because the next moment, she was right in front of me, her emerald pools gazing into my amber orbs as though she was searching my soul. I think I froze that moment because I saw worry in her eyes.

My lips curved upwards in a small smile. It had been years since I was able to smile at all. It was amazing how just making acquaintances with the girl I had fallen for without even knowing her in person in the first place, break my icy façade.

"Why are you always here, under the rain?" That was my first question. It was oddly amusing how it wasn't 'What's your name?'

She stepped away slightly, but remained close enough for me to feel the body warmth emitting from her. Her smile never faltered as she answered to satisfy the curiosity she must've known she had cited in me. "Heaven's tears are a gift. It brings change to Life. It's special to me. I can feel my mother's tears among them. I can also feel the sorrow it emits. But it also brings presents to those who are willing to wait under it."

Her answer made me think. It was neither of the reasons I had come up with, nor was it anything I had expected. If she could feel her mother's tears in the rain, then that must've meant her mother was deceased. I felt empathy towards her, because my own father had passed away when I was still but a child. I was still pondering about her answer when I heard her question me, "Why do you always watch me?"

So I was right. She had been able to feel my presence every time I watched her after all. I thought I would've been embarrassed when I had to answer this question if she ever asked, but strangely, all my fears and worries seemed to have been cleansed out of me by her reassuring smile. "I felt curious, something I had never felt before. You were the first to make me feel emotions other than anger and frustration that I never knew I had, so I watched you in hopes to find out why."

Carefully, I then reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. I was rather surprised when she didn't push me away. I was even more shocked when she reached up with both of her hands and grabbed mine to cup her cheek as she leaned into my palm. The sound of the heavy rain was mute to my ears as my gaze gentled. She looked very much like a child hoping to receive affection. Softly, I added, "You made my feel. That was reason enough."

"You said heaven's tears are a gift and they bring change to Life. What do you mean?" I questioned as I continued to hold her gaze. I wonder if I had imagined that spark of emotion in those mysterious emeralds.

"They give life, ne? They quench the thirst of the thirsty, hydrate the needed. That's a gift. They change life by helping nature to grow, flourishing it and creating beauty." I watched as she turned her head slightly and stared at her in wonder when she closed her eyes and pressed a light kiss on my palm before releasing my hand entirely. My arm fell back to my side slowly, an oddly pleasant sensation on my palm where she had kissed.

"You said I made you feel curious. Has your curiosity been satisfied?" She had reopened her eyes, and the melancholy she had emitted while standing under the downpour before was now reflected in her eyes. I wondered, _did she relish my presence?_ Because I was in no doubt that by the tone of her voice and the way she had asked me, she didn't want my curiosity to be satisfied in fear of me leaving.

Instead of answering her, I inquired a final question. "You said rain brings presents to those who are willing to wait under it..." My words drifted off as I gazed at her expectantly, wondering what she would answer.

Her face brightened immediately and the sorrow in her eyes vanished as she grabbed my right hand with both of her hands and held it in front of her chest as though she was embracing something very precious.

Her answer made me pull her entire body towards me and embrace her tightly as I buried my face in her hair to disallow her to see the tears I assumed to be of jovial at her response that streamed down my cheeks and mingled with the softened rain.

"It brought you to me, didn't it?"

* * *

She may be just an acquiantance, but in my eyes, she'll be my everything. Soon. 

Time is not an obstacle, because we have all the time we need in the world to know each other.

And knowing that alone had brought an immense amount of relief and joy to my heart.

As long as my feelings are existing, everything will fall into place in time.

Everything will be just fine.

* * *

**Author's Note** – The ending is rather weird in my opinion... Before, I ended with _"It brought you to me, didn't it?"_ It was an appropriate ending, if you asked me, since this story is entirely random in the first place. But I wanted to give Syaoran more thoughts on his unknowingly developed love and how he believes that as long as he harbours that love for Sakura, nothing will be impossible to overcome. They have all the time in the world they need to know each other. 

It just goes to show that love comes when you least expect it, if you expect it at all. Well, at least that's what I think. (grins)

Feel free to comment.

And yes, this story is short and a bit twisted in a way. But I've seen other people write similar fanfictions where the parties involved don't even know each other yet they have feelings for one another like in this story, except the situation is entirely different.

If you're confused or pissed by the way things seemed to happen to fast, tell me and I'll see what I can do if I receive enough critics for me to rewrite.

Otherwise, shut up. Because I wrote _'she was there again'_, meaning he could've been watching her for months. Time is not everything in some cases. "You don't have to know to love, you just need to feel it," said Artur from Fire Emblem – The Sacred Stones. Well, I did edit his sentence, since he said "You don't need textbooks or to understand love at all, you just need to feel it and follow what your heart says." Or something like that. I know he said something about textbooks since he was talking to Lute. (shrugs)


End file.
